1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium, for capturing an image of a subject to generate image data of the subject.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been known, which allows a shooting function, which is able to change a desired shooting parameter, for example, the aperture value or exposure compensation, to be allocated by a user's manipulation to each of a plurality of operating members provided near a release switch (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-226214). According to this technique, if a user manipulates any of the plurality of operating members, switch-over to a shooting function that has been allocated to the manipulated operating member is performed, and shooting is done while a shooting parameter is changed.